warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinyflame
Littleflame is a dainty white she-cat with round, green eyes. Description Appearance :Littleflame is a smaller she-cat with a slender body. Her pelt is white, and it's short and thin. Littleflame, to her ancestors' disappointment, doesn't have a fleck of ginger on her. Her pelt is soft and fluffy, making her ears seem quite small. Her paws are small, delicate, and soft to the touch. :Littleflame's nose is a dark gray-pink color, and so is her ear insides and gentle paw-pads. Her ears appear small do to her fluffy fur, and they are a bit curbed at the tips. Her whiskers are long and snow-white, just like her pelt. Her head is small, and her muzzle is larger and soft. Littleflame's tail is long, and often kept low to the ground. Her bone-structure is an average thickness, but a bit frailer than most cat's. Her head is round, and her large, bright green eyes are one of her most noticeable features. Though she has a gentle and weak appearance, Littleflame's claws are long and very sharp. Her teeth are small, but sharp just like her claws. Her long whiskers help her hunt and navigate, and her claws and teeth her most deadliest weapons. Health Personality :Littleflame is a shy and friendly she-cat. She is disliked by her great-grandparents, who she doesn't know, and disliked a bit by Eclipseblaze. She is shy around unknown faces, even her own Clanmates. She's a very quiet cat, who only talks to her friends and family. When she talks, she's very friendly and polite, especially around her friends. Littleflame loves company, even though she doesn't seem to talk to them, because she likes to fit in around others, since her ancestors dislike her for her pelt color. :Littleflame is also a surprisingly loyal cat. Though she seems like a chicken, she sticks up for SummerClan, even in arguments, even though she hates arguing. Littleflame stands up for her Clan, family, friends, and her opinions. She has a strong connection with SummerClan, and would never leave the Clan unless something really changed her mind. :Littleflame is also a very clever cat. She can easily figure out problems and situations, no matter how much pressure there is on her. She's a very quick thinker with a clear mind. :Littleflame is also a very caring cat, who has a very big heart. When her friends are hurt, she's always by their side to help them. She's very nice around younger cats, especially kits, because she feels they feel a big role in the Clan. Littleflame helps the medicine cat with wounded cats by comforting them. :Despite being remarkably caring and friendly, Littleflame is known for feeling and being quite lonely. With a son who could care less about her, the warrior depends on her brother for interaction, but now that he too has a son, he tends to interact with his sister very sparsely. As a result, Littleflame has become even quieter, sticking to herself and wishing for a new family of her own, with a mate who loves her and her only, and a litter of kits who respect and enjoy hanging out with their mother. Abilities : Biography Childhood : Adolescence :Burningpaw is seen going out with Rainingflame and Shiftkey to see how the snow is melting. They return, and Burningpaw smiles at her mother who is sleeping in the Elder's Den. She then goes on a hunting patrol wiith Cormorantfall, Larkpaw, and Mockingpaw. Larkpaw asks Burningpaw about her relationship with her mother, and Burningpaw replies that she doesn't respect Burningpaw. Burningpaw spots a quail and chases it across the Thunderpath, but is hit. Flaringpaw rescues her, and drags her to camp to get treated. :After fighting tons with her mother, and making her brother very upset with her condition, Burningpaw heals, and Magpiestep becomes Magpiestar, the new leader of SummerClan. Sparkingflame, at first, ignored her daughter, but once she got into a fight with another warrior in her Clan and nearly died from a heart-attack, the elder grows close to her daughter. The two forgive each other, and tell Flaringpaw, so they all go for a walk. :On the walk, the three are ambushed by rogues, and Burningpaw is nearly killed, but Sparkingflame saves her. After chasing the rogues away, Sparkingflame's heart doesn't slow from its rapid beat, and she has a heart-attack, and this time, dies. Burningpaw is gravely upset, and so is her brother, and they take her body to camp. :After burying her mother, Burningpaw congratulates the new warrior, Sorrelface. The two talks, and Sorrelface asks why she's sad, and Burningpaw replies that her mother just died. :She later argues with Sorrelface, racing to the Apprentice's den with her brother where the two lay together. :Burningpaw goes training with Shiftkey, who sends her back to camp afterwards, telling her to eat and then clean the Elder's Den. Adulthood :Burningpaw is made a warrior with the name Littleflame. :Littleflame finds herself in heat, so she leaves to find herself a tom. She meets Pouringfall at the AutumnClan border and asks him to help her, and he does his do before leaving. Rainingflame finds out, and talks with Flaringflame, who's enraged. He ends up attacking Rainingflame in his blind fury, and yells at his sister, demanding to know who the father was. No-one tells him. :A white loner named Clearview wonders into camp, and Flaringflame challenges her, and ends up scaring her. Littleflame tells her brother to stand down, and talks to the loner and ends up comforting her, while Flaringflame ends up being nice. He leaves to help the new commer learn the territory. :After Flaringflame fights with Clearpaw, formerly known as Clearview, he ends up lying on his back with his sister like they used to do as kits, talking about the day. The two end up getting into a playflight like they did as kits, Littleflame leading AshClan and Littleflame leading FireClan. Littleflame ends up winning by sitting on her brother, who calls her fat. :Littleflame ends up kitting, having three kits named Cranekit, Flashkit, and Bramblekit. Bramblekit's the only she-kit, and ends up being a stillborn. During her birth, Littleflame struggles, while Lionstar posesses her brother. Clearpaw comes in to help and see the new kits, but Lionstar/Flaringflame ends up attacking her, claiming that they were his kill. Littleflame does nothing, too weak to separate the two, but Cranekit's squeal snaps Flaringflame out of it. :Cranekit goes missing after playing hide-and-seek with his brother, and Littleflame is worried. Flaringflame sets out and finds him along with Frostleaf. Apparently, Lionstar found Cranekit first, and ends up wounding Flaringflame before leaving. Littleflame spots her brother, being carried by Frostleaf, and sprints to him and her kit. She leads Frostleaf, Flaringflame, and Cranekit to the Medicine Cat den, and patches up her brother. :After her brother tells Cranekit and Flashkit a story and goes to sleep, Littleflame watches her sons play with Gatorjaw, and comes up with a plan, wanting to prove her loyalty to her Clan. She asks Gatorjaw to foster her kits, and he hesitantly agrees. He looks back at the she-cat multiple times while playing with her kits, looking a bit nervous. Flaringflame catches a fever, and Frostleaf asks Littleflame if she can help him, but Littleflame tells her no, stating that she only knows herbs for wounds. Pedigree Mate: Pouringfall (Formerly) - Living Sons: Flashkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Cranepaw - Living Daughter: Bramblekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: Sparkingflame - Living Father: Unnamed Tom - Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: Flaringflame - Living Grandmother: Sunstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: Eclipseblaze - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Brilliantflame - Faded Lightflare - Faded Great-Grandfathers: Lionstar - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Talloak - Faded 2nd Great-Grandmother: Fatestar - Faded 2nd Great-Grandfather: Pearlescentpelt - Faded Relationships Love Interests Littleclaw: Friends Shiftkey - Flaringflame - Burningflame has a very strong connection with her brother. The two are very hard to seperate, and both have great respect for each other. Flaringflame is always at his sister's side, and is always nice to Burningflame. Burningflame's brother always sticks up for her, so she does the same for him. The two tend to train together, and at the end of the day, always sit down and talk about the day. Notable Pouringfall - Trivia *If she ever gets a mate, she will grow more distant from her brother and get into an argument with him, but will later be his close sister once more. Images Life Image Character Pixels Category:She-cats Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Living Category:SummerClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Minor Character